Green Lantern Corps: Recharge Vol 1 4
, and Soranik Natu hurry toward the Nest, as Soranik asks what the Spider Guild is. The bounty hunters pursuing the group give a moment to consider their options. Dag, Quad, and Burrl decide that the bounties on the Green Lanterns are not high enough to risk the wrath of the Spider Guild, but Bolphunga denounces them as a cowards, while Fatality's obsession with killing Rayner compels her to go. In the Nest, the three Lanterns remain in the maintainence shafts, as the spider in there are just drones and the information will take some time to be sorted through. Meeting up with Kilowog, he explains that he was on a mission to rescue Vath Sarn and Isamot Kol when they were dumped out here. The two rookies weent ahead to do a recon mission, but the shafts are too narrow for Kilowog to fit through. Suddenly, Bolphunga begins screaming for the Lanterns to come out. Guy realizes that they need to get with Vath and Isamot and get out, as it's only a matter of time before the Spiders hear them. In the air vents, Isamot and Vath come across Central Command, where they observe three Guild underlings overviewing a map of the galaxy, with the nest at the center. Vath realizes that the links connecting the stars to the nest are a subspace web. The underlings begin discussing their progress, when the alarm goes off. Isamot and Vath decide that it's time to retreat. Kilowog then blows up a portion of the section above them, distracting the Spiders from tracking them. Detecting Oan energy signatures, the Underlings decide that the Guild Fathers will want to personally see to Oa. Vath and Isamot are fighting against the various spiders heading for them, when they meet up with the rest of the Lanterns. Isamot is less than pleased to be working with Soranik, seeing her as a diserter, but Kyle tells them to work together or they'll die. Suddenly, Fatality's blade slices across the wall, nicking Soranik, as Kyle goes after her. Bolphunga also arrives, and Kilowog recognizes him as the one who challenged Mogo years earlier. Kilowog throws Bolphunga at Fatality, knocking her down, but the Spiders have found them at this point. Worse, Everyone but Soranik is low on power, and she still can't affect anything yellow. Kilowog orders her to form a force field and get them out of her. Some distance away, the Lanterns review some of footage of the Spider Guild's map. Soranik realizes that the novas are being used to drain the suns of their energy and feed it directly to the nest, which contains nutriets for the young spiders. As they review the map, they learn that Earth, Polaris, and Oa's suns are all targeted. Before thy can make their next move, the rest of the bounty hunters arrive and attack. Fortunately, Green Man and Stel arrive and drive them off. Guy is surprised that they violated the ban on entering Vega, but Stel reveals that they're outside of the Vega system, and have broken no rules. Suddenly, the rings begin transmitting a Code Zero: Oa is under attack. On Oa, the Spider Guild ships exit through the sun and begin an invasion. Salakk informs the Guardians that there are only a small number of Green Lanterns on Oa, and most of them are trainees who still can't affect anything yellow. Salakk promises that the Green Lantern Corps will fight the Spider Guild to the death if neccessary, but Ganthet fears that it will come down to just that. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * :* Locations: * :* :** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}